Conveyor systems are relied upon in merchandise, warehouse, and fulfillment center operations for moving articles. In some cases, different articles are moved and directed among several conveyors to various destinations. At the destinations, the articles may be handled manually and, for example, placed onto shelving units or packaged for shipment.
With the ongoing growth in electronic commerce, for example, the size and number of fulfillment centers may continue to grow. In this context, conveyor systems may be relied upon to a greater extent to handle and move various types of articles to several different locations within a fulfillment center. Generally, conveyor systems may be especially useful for transporting large numbers of bulky, heavy, or awkward items. With less overall handling of articles by people, costs may be reduced, efficiencies gained, and, especially for heavy, bulky, or awkward items, injuries avoided.